


feast

by bayaningbituon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Episode 2.04, Episode Tag, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayaningbituon/pseuds/bayaningbituon
Summary: Facing the mirror, she looked down and lifted her dress in a silent offering, a supplication and demand all at once.orWhat happened in the bar bathroom.





	feast

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wanted to have happened in the bar bathroom scene!

The click of the lock seemed to reverberate through the tiled room. Elizabeth stayed standing in front of Rio for a second more, looking down at his lips, before drawing her hand from the door knob, brushing against his side, and turning back to the sink. Her heart was pounding to the beat of the muffled music coming through the door, but she there was no thought in her head but a burning desire, a need to be _fulfilled._

 

Facing the mirror, she looked down and lifted her dress in a silent offering, a supplication and demand all at once. She arched her back and stuck out her ass, exposing lily white flesh, and was rewarded with a hand clutching her thigh and Rio’s lean torso against her. One hand reached for her breast while the hand clutching her thigh reached around and slipped beneath her underwear to stroke her clit, and she leaned against him with an exhale as warmth spread through her.

 

Rio’s stubble scratched against the sensitive skin of her neck, and she tilted her head to give him more access as she moved her hips in small circles against his fingers. She whimpered slightly as the heat rose within her, and at the sound, Rio seemed to snap, pulling down at her panties with an urgency, the fabric curling into itself and snagging.

 

The delicate lace gave away with a snap, and Rio tossed it on the floor aimlessly, his fingers already reaching for the wetness of her cunt. He pushed her down steadily over the sink, and she sank down, hands clasping the side of the sink in a white-knuckled grip.

 

Beth couldn’t hear anything over the sound of her panting breath and the squelch of Rio’s fingers as he thrust them in her pussy. His other hand went again for her clit, and the callused fingertips against the sensitive nerves made her cry out. Her hips moved with the rhythm of his fingers, and she felt the waves of heat course through her, tingling from her clit all the way to her fingertips.

 

He added another finger, and her breathing grew coarser as she curled inward, clenching her thighs around his hands, hands fumbling on the sink as she came closer and closer to the edge. One more stroke and she’s _there,_ toes curling and pussy clamping tight on his fingers as she came.

 

Beth rested her face against her forearm, breathless. Rio’s fingers continued their ministrations, but gentler, working her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Then, the fingers disappeared, and she let out a groan of disappointment as her pussy clenched, empty.

 

Before she could adjust, he drew her up and turned her around, back towards the mirror. His eyes roved over her—her disheveled hair, the blush on her cheeks traveling down to her chest—and his gaze stopped right at her tits. And, well, Beth wasn’t _stupid_. She’d noticed his eyes on her chest before, but this hunger, this greed in his expression was different from before.

 

Before she could second-guess herself, she tugged at her dress, drawing it and her bra down from her left breast, a silent invitation to feast. And with a groan, he drew her forward and did just that. His tongue swiped against her hard nipple, and she sighed in pleasure as he nipped and sucked, sensitive skin reddening slightly at his ministrations. Her hand reached up to the back of his head, nails raking through his cropped hair as she pulled him closer.

 

But he drew away from her breast with pop, fumbling with his button and zipper on his jeans. Beth watched him pull out his cock, biting her bottom lip in anticipation as she widened her legs and leaned back on her arms for support. Inadvertently she knocked her purse off the sink onto the floor, but barely registered the clatter, too focused on the sight of Rio stroking himself.

 

She had no condom, courtesy of being married to someone who hadn’t seen her naked in five years, and judging from the question in Rio’s eyes as he looked at her, he didn’t have one either. And she knew it was unsafe, knew that tomorrow she would worry about getting tested, the morning after pill...but for now? Now she would do what _she_ wanted, now she was going to _give in_.

 

So she hitched her dress up, a clear permission, and Rio acquiesced with a filthy grin. He lined himself up and pushed into her in one swift thrust. Beth gasped in pleasure, drawing him closer as she raked her nails across his back in desperation. Rio let out a groan, before burying his face in her neck once more, sucking another bruise at her throat before nipping at her ear playfully.

 

He began fucking her earnestly, and all Beth knew was pleasure. There was nothing else but the fullness inside her, the rasp of stubble against her throat, the warmth spreading through her, the rhythm of his cock, in and out, as he fucked her deep and steady.

 

Rio picked her up as if she weighted next to nothing, and Beth’s arms wrapped around Rio’s neck for balance as he continued fucking her against the wall. She felt off-balance, one leg standing and one leg hitched at an uncomfortable angle and held up by Rio’s bruising grip, but she didn’t care. The deep strokes of his cock within her, his fingers dancing across her oversensitive clit, his mouth nipping and sucking around the base of her throat—

 

Beth, clutching at Rio’s neck as she met each thrust with one of her own, cried out at the onslaught of pleasure. Against the wall, there was no leeway, no room to do anything but to move her hips against his and just _take it_. She reached a hand out, scrabbling for purchase, and hit the paper towel dispenser. She barely registered the mechanical whir of paper towels dispensing, moaning in pleasure as Rio quickened from his steady pace.

 

She felt that tightening at the base of her spine, the tingling spreading to her extremities. Every drive of his cock sent a wave of fiery pleasure coursing through her. Both hands clutched him now, one tangling itself in the back of his shirt in a death grip, the other raking through his short hair as she moaned wordlessly. His calloused thumb stroked firmly on her clit just as he thrust at the perfect angle, and she came with a breathless cry, toes curling in ecstasy.

 

She clamped down again and again on Rio’s cock as he continued to lightly finger her clit, not letting her down from that high. He sped up, fucking her now wildly, his breath loud against her ear. He took her hand off her clit and clutched at her back, holding her tightly and with a loud groan, came within her.

 

For a moment, there was stillness as both of them breathed deeply, still connected. Awareness slowly came back to her—the bass from the music at the bar filtering in through the wooden door, the sweat at the base of her hair and her lower back, the sheer amount of paper towel she had accidentally dispensed, the stickiness between her thighs...

 

Rio pulled out slowly, Beth clamping down as if to keep him inside. He let go of her leg that he had been holding folded against them as he fucked her, and she straightened the leg with a small wince—she really couldn’t bend that way anymore, and she felt that in her hips as she finally regained balance and stood up on two feet. She let go of the back of his shirt, and freed, Rio stepped back to look her over once more. This time, the up-and-down look made something flutter madly within her; it wasn’t the first time he looked at her this way, but this time he knew things—he knew what it felt like to fuck her, he knew what she sounded like when she came, he knew her _intimately_ now.

 

At the heated look, she remembered that her breast was still exposed, and she adjusted her bra and dress over it, clearing her throat. She walked past him towards the mirror, and she could feel his eyes on her as he tucked himself away.

 

Rio bent down along the side of the sink to get the fallen purse beside the sink, and Beth eyed his figure as she fought to calm her rapid heartbeat.

 

She looked at herself in the mirror, flushed cheeks and tousled hair, with reddening bruises around the base of her throat, and smiled faintly in satisfaction. She straightened her hair, hiding the hickies behind the red curls, and straightened her lopsided dress.

 

She then spotted the spot of bright blue of lace on the dingy bathroom floor and had a dirty, _irrational_ thought. A thought that she normally would have buried deep, ignored and forgotten. But, she reminded herself as she glanced at Rio’s svelte figure beside her in the mirror, tonight was about letting go, about finally giving herself what _she_ wanted. About listening to her own desires instead of listening to the voice in her head that told her to be proper and good.

 

And so, with Rio watching, she bent down, hitching her dress up to show a peek of her bare ass, and picked up the torn panties from the gray-tiled floor. She straightened, and turned to him, and she walked forward until they were a breath’s away from each other. They looked each other intensely; things between them had irrevocably changed. The spark between them now had context, a _history_.

 

She took the red purse, dangling the gold chain on her shoulder, and with the other hand took her underwear and stroked the front of his pants with it, running the lace against the ridged zipper of his jeans. Rio’s intense gaze sharpened to a hot hunger, and she licked her lips, feeling a boldness that she has rarely ever felt, before pushing the blue panties into his front pocket.

 

The quirked eyebrow of surprise bolstered her step as she walked out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides blushing face in my hands* BETH X RIO IS TOO INSPIRATIONAL AND I HAD TO WRITE THIS BUT IT’S MY FIRST SMUT FIC EVER. So please be gentle with the criticism!
> 
> Also since we’re all interpreting this sex scene as a form of Beth reclaiming agency, I really wanted it to be her choice that Rio had her panties? 
> 
> Also also, irl I'm a fierce advocate for safe sex! Practice safe sex!
> 
> Anyways, hope y’all like it!!


End file.
